legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Mills
Jennifer "Jenny" Mills, Abbie Mills' younger sister who was confined in a mental institution. As teenagers, they both witnessed the rise of the second Horseman while walking through the forest one day after school. However, Abbie denies seeing the creature, while Jenny insists they both saw it, and so Jenny is institutionalized, since it seems clear she is mentally ill. Unknown to Abbie, though, Sheriff August Corbin was Jenny's mentor. While in and out of mental hospitals, Jenny trained in combat in foreign countries, helping Corbin hunt down occult artifacts. She breaks out of the institution, but after Abbie tells her sister she will never again deny what they saw, the sisters are reconciled. Jenny later takes part in helping to solve the mysteries surrounding the Horseman. Following Abigail's death, Jenny remains in contact with Ichabod Crane, acknowledging that the two of them are the only real family either has left. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow She has been one of the main characters in the fic. She constantly provides religious intel, even when the world suffered from the apocalypse and made the pilgrimage for Ichabod's soul. She held the sacred virtue of Faith passed down by her ancestors, and with the holy cross one of her co-workers found, she was proven her worth. The cross that once belonged to Beatrice and Dante was able to help stun enemies, free sinful spirits, and restore faith in God. During the climax, she received word from Ezra Mills that Ichabod's soul was imprisoned beneath the Tree of Fear where her sis went. Since Lucifer rules over instead of Pandora, the passage evolved into Hell. She then became a guide much like Virgil and even was able to baptize Diana Thomas and Lara Thomas at Limbo. She was also the one who helped Gavin Lucas fight off Cleopatra's temptations as well as her, accepted Hawley's fate as well as blindly falling for him, supported Gavin at the Suicide Woods when he was about to give up hope finding Ichabod, and she freed Katrina Crane, Benedict, Jeremy Crane, and even Ichabod from their damned souls being controlled by Lucifer. She also fought against the Horsemen as well as the Devil, with her team, Joe Corbin, and Abbie by her side. When all was said and done, she said a tearful farewell as she released Faith to restore balance to the world. Weeks later at the Vault, she and Gavin were bestowed as Future Witnesses while continuing to be a mentor to Molly Thomas and fighting evil. Visions from Valentine's After the world was restored, Gavin and Jenny head to Washington with Sam Winchester and reunite with the team to spend Valentine's Day. The newbie/hunter from Kansas recalled the time when he dealt with the Horseman of Famine and his curse approximately seven years ago and how he was theorized as a pre-incarnate before the Horsewoman of Famine. Both Gavin and Jenny guessed that he, as well as the other Horsemen and Lucifer, were reincarnations prior to Moloch's second war since they never were affected as they reigned on Earth for a brief period before Sam dove into the abyss as it was being sealed off by the four mystic rings. The rest of it was of course distant history, despite Sam's growing obsession on retrieving Dean Winchester's soul from Hell's Anger ring, though Team Witness strictly forbade it as a damned spirit would soon wreak havoc. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Framed Characters Category:Amazons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Granddaughter of Hero Category:Descendants Category:Gun Users Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Team Witness members Category:Murderers Category:Slayers Category:Demon Slayers Category:Hidden One's Army Category:Pawns Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category: Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Apprentices Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Thieves Category:Possesed Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes